Change
by myuntoldstories
Summary: Delilah lost everything she had but could Louis bring it all back? One Direction Louis/occ please read first 1Dfanfic
1. Chapter 1

I sat there. Unnoticed. Not even the pigeons that sung by acknowledged me. The streets of London were full of bustling people, eager to start their days. They had no time nor want to notice someone like me sitting on the street. I curled into a ball with my arms around my knees, protecting myself. That's all I had now. Myself.

I think back to the time when I had everything a girl could ever want. A family that cared,

Delicious foods on my plate every night and different varieties of clothes to wear daily. Someone might ask, what happened?

I hadn't meant a thing I did that night. The regret filled me with more chill, something that didn't help the already freezing ally I had seated myself in currently. I didn't think I could handle being caught by the police. They would just take me back. Back to them.

I would do anything, anything at all but never would I go back to the people who called themselves my parents.

My parents are dead, she thought sourly. She huddled closer into the corner. In the distance, footsteps could be heard. They didn't sound like they belonged to one person though. The voices of men, laughing, caught her attention and she tried desperately to disappear into the wall. The voices came closer and closer, to the point where she thought they would surely spot her. She watched, with her eyes squinted as the group of men, who looked to be 30 years of age for sure, stopped. In most of their hand were almost empty cans of beer.

"Look, what do we have here?" slurred a man as he stepped fully into the ally. The men behind him eagerly stepped up, trying to figure out what he was getting at. He came closer and closer. The first time she wishes to go unnoticed, the silent prayer went unanswered.

"It's a girl" remarked one, the smile in his voice very apparent.

"A pretty little thing too" smirked another. They came in a circle around her, and she though surely her back would break, the unnatural way it was pressed right against the wall behind her. She didn't think she could find her voice so screaming for at the bottom of the list for her. Being as attentive to her surrounding as she is, she was the only one who noticed another figure at the end of the ally. It was a dark figure, tall and lean. She whimpered, the only thing she was capable of doing.

"c'mon now, don't be scared" suddenly there was a hand in front of my face, covered in grime and greases. I flinched back and took another glance at the figure still standing there. It looked as if they were waiting for the right time. It must have been that time because whoever it was finally spoke up.

" Get your dirty hand off her" his voice was like honey and velvet, but so cold at the same time. Some of the men backed up with their arms raised, as if to signal they didn't want to get into anything.

3 of the men stood in their spot. One of them squinted his eyes and a cruel smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

" What you gonna do little kid? Call your mommy?" he teased. The figure, or guy I should say, visibly stiffened.

" Deal with someone your own size you mutt " he sneered. Who was this man? And why was he looking out for me? Most people would normally just walk by, no wanting to start anything.

The blare of the sirens came unexpectedly and all of them fled. All of them except for my hero. He stepped closer to me and I still cowered back. He put his hands up as if to say he wouldn't hurt me. He was definitely around my age, with brown hair and grey eyes. He cautiously offered his hand to me and after thinking about it, I accepted the help and heaved myself off the garbage covered floor.

" I know this isn't usually how you meet people but HI, I'm Louis." He held out his hand again, but this time, for me to shake. I looked at his hand and then back to his face. I hesitantly shook his hand.

" I'm Delilah." I murmur. I fear if I spoke any louder that they would come after me again, the men that were here just moments ago. He smiled, and held my hand longer than I thought was necessary. After he noticed that I was staring at our linked hand he quickly recovered himself and reeled his hand back to himself.

" What are you doing here Delilah if I may ask?" he looked unsure, as if I would break at any second now. I shook my head and bent my knees to sink back onto the floor.

" Oh no you don't" he quickly realized what I was doing and grabbed my waist and held me up.

" you're coming with me." He said. I freaked out. I started screaming like a mad women and trashing in his arms. A few tears fell too and he instantly realized what he had said and let me go.

" NO, I'm so sorry. That's not what I meant. I promise I won't hurt you." His eyes looked so pleading and even a little hurt. I don't know why and I don't know if it was a good thing but I trusted him. I wondered idly if I would regret this too later on but then thought against it. I stopped screaming and burst into tears. The first time I cried since the day my parents died. He held me up and this time, I gladly accepted his comfort. He wound his arms back around my waist and gave me a hug, I buried my nose into his shoulder and cried my eyes out. If he hadn't been here today, I don't know what would have happened. He walked me out of the ally but I had no idea where I was after that. Blinded by my tears and deaf from my sobs, for the first time I paid no attention to what was going on around me and just spilled my emotions. Somewhere between the crying my eyes out phrase and the sniffs, I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that crossed my mind as I regained consciousness was the fact that the sun had never shown this bright as long as I can remember. I also noticed that I had never slept so peacefully without nightmares before. At this thought, my eyes snapped open taking time adjusting to the light being shown in a room. A room…. When did she get in a room? She jumped off the bed she was on and quickly looked for anyone else. She then remembered what had happened the evening before. The room she was in was a pretty modern and rich looking room. There were a set of large windows over the comfy looking bed with a white fluffy comforter, along the four walls were pretty portraits of flowers and modern looking canvases. The wall that was right across the bed had a door, which was closed. Louis, she remembered his name as had carried her off to here, but why?

She cautiously made her way to the door careful not to make a sound. What if it wasn't Louis out there? What if it wasn't Louis out there? What if it was someone else? Just the thought of it being someone else scared her to death and she started to shake. She decided to test her theory. She put her hand on the cool knob and twisted it.

The door opened without so much as a creek. There was a simple hall outside and there was noises coming from the end of it. It sounded like voices, like they were whispering. She couldn't hear exactly how many people were there but she was sure that they were male voices. She tip toed to the end of the hall and slowly peeked from around the corner.

Louis was there, sitting on a sofa, but it wasn't only him. There was four other guys laid out in various other parts of the room quietly talking. I looked at each of the other boys, there was a blonde one sitting next to a guy with rather dark hair and a slight olive skin tone. On the other side of those two were the three other boys. The one on the right of Louis had a mop of curly hair and the one on his left had straight brown hair. I decided to step out and make myself known.

Louis automatically jumped and came over to me. " are you okay? How are you feeling?" He asked getting worried.

"I'm fine, where am I?" I needed to know, this wasn't safe, I hadn't even had a real conversastion with this guy!

" I brought you back to the hotel. I'm sorry but I didn't know where else to take you." I just nodded and turned my gaze to the four boys sitting and anxiously waiting.

"oh!" Louis jumped again and steered me so I was in front of them. I cowered back a little bit, feeling extremely shy. They were all very good looking, even Louis.

" Delilah, these are my four best mates and band members. Guys, this is Delilah" He pointed between us.

" Hi, I'm Niall" said the blonde one, smiling a bit.

" Hi there, my name's Zayn" said the one with dark hair, raising his hand as if to motion to himself.

" Hey there, I'm Liam and this here is Harry" said the guy with the straight brown hair pointing to the boy next to him with the curly locks. I waved, too shy and embarrassed to say or do anything else.

"c'mon, you must be starving, let's get you something to eat shall we?" The last word had not slipped out of Louis's mouth and Niall and Zayn had both jumped up and clambered into what seemed to be the kitchen. I giggled a little bit, too low for anyone else to hear. Louis heard it though, and gave me a knowing smile. He lightly put his hand behind my back and guided me to where there was a dinning table and chairs and seated me in one and then sat beside me.

Niall came out of the kitchen holding an entire plate full of pancakes while Zayn ran behind him holding a bottle of maple syrup. Niall grabbed the syrup from his hand and poured it over what seemed to be more than 10 pancakes on his plate.

"Hey! That was supposed to be Delilah's!" Louis protested.

Niall froze with the spoon half way in his mouth, took it out and stared me down. Suddenly a big smile appeared on his face and he ran into the kitchen and back faster than the speed of light holding out another spoon for me. I blushed and hesitated to take it but Louis nudged me forward so I took it anyways. Zayn made a big dramatic seen about Niall not sharing his food and muttering the whole way back to making more pancakes for himself. Niall didn't look up at all while he practically devoured his breakfast.

I smiled. My first real smile.


End file.
